


Where Do We Go From Here?

by paper_back_writer



Series: Not Looking 'Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Older Jared, Werewolf Mates, Younger Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paper_back_writer/pseuds/paper_back_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen wake up, mated...and all they know about each other are their first names. - Jared takes Jensen home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Do We Go From Here?

Chad stared at Jensen, seemingly not giving a shit that it was making Jensen's neck blotch pink with embarrassment. Jensen just stood with arms folded across his chest, squinting in the bright sunlight and keeping his eyes on Jared, who was violently trying to fit Jensen's luggage into the trunk of the car. Eventually, Jensen said, "What? You never seen a guy that takes it up the ass before?"  
  
If Jensen was looking to shame Chad, it backfired. Without skipping a beat or looking away, Chad said, "Not one that does it for..." He glanced at his watch, "an hour and a half. No. I have not."  
  
Jared slammed the trunk shut and sighed, satisfied that he had tessellated the hell out of those bags and finally won. Looking over at the two of them on the sidewalk, he wasn't surprised to see the look of discomfort on Jensen's face. Chad had that effect on people.  
  
"Don't listen to him," he called as he walked around to the passenger door and opened it. Jared looked at Jensen and nodded towards the seat. Jensen looked surprised, but scooted forward, shooting Chad an apologetic look. Jared reached out for Jensen's arm when he was close enough; he squeezed his shoulder and let his hand run down Jensen's tricep to his elbow. "I'm serious. He's messing with you. There are two omegas that work in our office, and his sister even dated one for a while."  
  
Jensen nodded sheepishly but flinched when Chad’s head appeared over his shoulder and said, "Yeah, well, you never fucked any of them. And let's face it; an hour and a half is pretty much the longest relationship you've ever had."  
  
Jared narrowed his eyes and glared. "Get in the fucking car, Chad."  
  
Chad huffed and dropped down into the back seat. Jensen was smirking so hard, he looked like he might pull a muscle but he sat all the same when Jared redirected the glare at him. Jared slammed the passenger door and rubbed his fingers across his brow, and thought _This is going to be the longest drive of my life._  
  
In the end, it wasn't too bad. Once Chad had stopped trying to ask awkward, graphic questions that Jared forbade Jensen to answer; and once Jared realised that Jensen's constant fiddling with the electric windows _and_ the radio _and_ the air-con was solely to get a rise out of him, and stop him scowling, Jared was able to relax a little and concentrate on driving.  
  
After a while, Chad pulled out his tablet and he and Jared started discussing contract options for one of the new players who was wavering, and went over the emails that had arrived that night which needed addressing. They had always worked like this, one driving while the other typed responses they hashed out together. Chad called it 'road admin'. Jared just thought of it as the best way of spending less time in the office when they got back.  
  
"Y'know, I can drive the last stretch if you want?"  
  
Jared shook his head and changed lanes. "Nah, I'm good. Besides..." He looked over at Jensen dozing in the seat beside him, plugged into his ipod. His head lolled back against the headrest, hair clinging to the fabric His features were softened with sleep, neck stretched out and vulnerable, blood pulsing the soft freckled skin below his ear... _Jesus._ "I really think I need to keep my hands busy right now."  
  
Chad chuckled to himself and Jared shot him a look in the rear-view mirror. "What?"  
  
"I...I don't know. This. _You_. You of all people! Just picking some poor kid off the street and making him your bitch. I didn't think you were like that."  
  
Jared bristled but kept his eyes on the road. "Jesus, Chad, that's not quite what happened!" _Not quite._ "It's not just some hook up...it's...more...it's just...we have..."  
  
Chad's eyebrow hit his hairline. "Well, shit, Jay. It must be something if you're tongue-tied!"  
  
Jared shook his head. "It is! Look, your biological imperative is to fuck as many women as possible. Mine is to find one person and stick with them 'til we die. So...so this is it for us. We're mated. Whether we like it or not."  
  
Chad inched forward in his seat until Jared could smell the banana smoothie on his breath, when he whispered, "Oh my God, you're not joking? Seriously? You're fucking married?"  
  
Jared huffed out a laugh. "Except there's no getting a divorce. We're physically bound together and there's only one way to break that." He flicked the indicator on and changed lanes towards the off ramp. "Please don't rile the kid about it. I know it's a big joke to you, but I think he's really freaked out."  
  
Chad slumped back. "Oh, believe me, I'm not laughing. I guess...well, congrats...on your...Christ. I really hope this works out, Jay."  
  
Jared nodded as he steered them home. "Thanks. Don't really have much choice about it now."  
  
  
~•~  
  
  
Jared shook Jensen gently by the shoulder but he still started awake, flinging his arms out and jolting upright. "Shit! What?"  
  
Jared smiled. "Whoa! Easy. We're home. Come on. Get out." Jensen nodded and scrubbed his hands over his face. "Okay just...gimme a second."  
  
Chad was already pulling bags out of the trunk and dumping them on the sidewalk outside Jared's apartment building. Jared grabbed the last trash bag full of clothes and threw it over.  
  
Chad caught it and dropped it next to the rest of the stuff. "Is that it?"  
  
Jared nodded and slammed the trunk shut. "Thanks for...well. Thanks."  
  
Chad grinned and held out his hand. "You're welcome. Don't say I never get you anything."  
  
Jared gave him the car keys and smirked. "Oh, it's gonna be like that is it."  
  
Chad shrugged. "Well, if I had listened to your prissy whining about being tired and not wanting to party with the yokels, then you wouldn't be coming home with that, now would you?"  
  
Jared followed his eyes to the open passenger door. Jensen was unfolding himself from the seat, standing up and stretching his arms above his head, the bottom of his tee-shirt rising up to expose a strip of flesh and the band of his boxers peeking out from under the waistband of his jeans. He yawned; his hair mussed, sleepy-eyed, and Jared's wolf sat back on its haunches, ready to throw its head back and fucking howl, 'cause, God Damn, how did he get so lucky?  
  
Chad smirked and clapped him on the shoulder. "Like I said, you're welcome." As he moved around to the driver's side, he saluted Jensen with two fingers. "Good luck, Kid. I'll see you soon, I guess."  
  
Jensen smiled. "I guess so. Thanks for the ride."  
  
Chad drove off leaving them with a suitcase, an overnight case, two sports bags and three trashbags at their feet, and the sound of his filthy laughter in their ears.  
  
Between the two of them, they awkwardly carried the luggage into the foyer and dumped it in the elevator. Jared got in beside Jensen and pressed 4.  
  
"This is a nice place," Jensen offered, "Been here long?" It felt horribly stifled. Formal. It reinforced just how much they were strangers riding the elevator, trying to make small talk to stave off the strangeness of their proximity to one another.  
  
Jared nodded. "About four years.” He thanked the Lord that the doors opened before he had to try to think of something else to say.  
  
He carried most of the luggage but ended up kicking one of the trash bags down the hall in front of him. "Careful! You do that too hard and my underwear is gonna end up everywhere!"  
  
Jared smiled. "Relax. This is us."  
  
Jared opened the door and reminded himself to get a set of keys cut for Jensen. They stacked the bags in the small but wide entranceway and both huffed out a tired and relieved sigh at the same time. Jared smiled and jerked his head. "Come on. Let me give you the five cent tour."  
  
There wasn't much to show. The hall opened out into one large room, white and brushed steel kitchen with empty, pale oak work surfaces at one end, huge window that looked out over a small park and other apartment buildings at the other. There was a big flat screen TV, with a couple of game consoles and a bookcase holding DVDs and games opposite a huge dark brown leather sofa and matching chair, and coffee table. A narrow hallway ran off the main room with what should have been a guest bedroom but it was decked out as Jared's office; desk, computer, filing cabinet, messy wall planner on the wall, and an unused pull-out couch for unexpected visitors. There was a big-ish bathroom, with a jacuzzi bath that looked spacious enough to almost fit them both. And then there was the master bedroom. The bed was big, it had to be to fit Jared's huge frame, and was dressed in plain grey sheets and a dark grey comforter. Half the room was taken up with Jared's fitness equipment, running machine, weights, cross trainer, all facing a small TV mounted on the wall. The closet ran along the length of one of the walls and ended at the door to the wet room, tiled in dark grey slate with a huge shower head hanging from the ceiling.  
  
Jensen was pretty much silent the whole time, simply nodding in response to every reveal. When Jared had pointed out everything he could think of, he sighed and put his hands on his hips. "So. What do you think?" He felt slightly breathless.  
  
Jensen nodded slowly, turned and drifted back down the hall to the kitchen. Jared's head tilted to one side and not knowing what else to do, he followed. Jensen went to the fridge, opened it and frowned, then proceeded to do the same with all the cupboards until he spotted Jared watching him.  
  
Jensen leant one hip against the counter and folded his arms across his chest. "Who's your decorator? The local prison warden?" Jared slumped back against the wall, rolled his eyes and huffed out a laugh. Jensen smirked. "I like it. It's...it's fucking amazing actually. I'm just kinda surprised that you don't have more stuff."  
  
Jared nodded. "Yeah well. I'm not here much. I work a lot." He walked forward slowly. "Speaking of...I hate to do this...I really don't wanna leave you...but..."  
  
Jensen looked up as Jared took hold of his shoulders. "You're going to work?"  
  
Jared's hands ran up to cup Jensen's neck of their own accord. "I'm sorry. I'll only be an hour..."  
  
"You're kidding!"  
  
"Two hours...max. I have to talk to my boss."  
  
Jensen shook his head. "Okay, but I'm hungry and the cupboard is bare." Jared smirked and kissed him. He intended for it to be quick and chaste but as soon as their lips touched it became wet and dirty, tongues and biting, and Jared getting hard so fast, he felt his head swim.  
  
  
He had enough presence of mind left to stop and hold Jensen away from him, but Jared still struggled to keep focused on what he needed to do. He felt his fingers biting into Jensen's flesh as he leant his weight forward into Jared's hands, panting heavily and just waiting for Jared's elbows to give so he could close the gap between them.  Jared sucked in a breath, "Fuck. Okay, listen. I have to do this. I have to go. But I will be back."  
  
Jensen swallowed and coughed out, "I'm hungry," in a low growl as he eased back from Jared's hands and stood.  
  
Jared nodded and ran his eyes over Jensen's body. "Oh, I know."  
  
"No, you hound, I mean I'm actually fucking hungry." Jensen was smiling in amusement and Jared was of half a mind to forget checking in with Jim altogether. Fucking Jensen where he fell seemed like the optimal plan at that moment.  
  
Instead though, he pulled out his wallet, flicked through it, and handed Jensen his Visa. "Take out menus are by the phone in my office, although there is cereal in the kitchen."  
  
Jensen took the card and turned it over in his hands. "Yeah, I'm not eating that. It looks older than me." He looked up at Jared. "Y'know they changed the packaging about six months ago?"  
  
Jared shook his head and walked off to retrieve his jacket. "Whatever, Princess. You want me to show you how to work the TV?" Jared was already pulling on his jacket but he could stay for a few more minutes.  
  
Jensen shook his head. "Believe it or not, I have worked a TV before, Asshole."  
  
Jared grinned. "My, my. You are touchy when you're hungry, huh?" All he got in return was a muttered _something like that._ He walked to the door, with every instinct in his body screaming at him to stay. He paused with his hand on the handle. "I'll be as quick as I can."  
  
Jensen smiled softly at Jared's look of concern, and said, "It's fine, really. I'll be fine."  
  
Closing the door on his omega, less than 30 minutes after getting him home, didn't feel fine to Jared at all.  
  
  
~ •~  
  
  
The door to Jim's office was open as always, but Jared knocked anyway. Jim was multi-tasking; he had a pencil in his mouth, fingers on the keyboard, one eye on the computer screen and one on the shaky video playing on the TV in the corner of the room. And he was on the phone. Still, he waved Jared in, so Jared closed the door behind him and flopped himself down on the small couch, concentrating on the game playing on the screen to steady himself.  
  
He wasn't sure why he was so nervous, he'd known Jim a long time. It had been Jim who scouted him in high school back in San Antonio, had brought him to Houston in the first place. He had been there for him as he adjusted to his new life away from home, and stuck with him after the accident and Jared couldn't play anymore. The guy was old school but didn't bat an eyelid when Jared told him he was a Were. He was a good man, like a father to Jared. Maybe that was why this was gonna be so hard. Jim was the only person in Jared's life that he felt he really owed anything to, whose opinion mattered more than his own.  
  
Jim mumbled a few more words into the phone and hung up, scribbled a note or two on a Post It and then sat back in his chair, letting it bounce slightly with his weight. "So, what's up, Kid?"  
  
Jared swallowed. "Apart from getting motion sickness from this VT? Who the hell shot this anyways?"  
  
Jim snickered. "Jake."  
  
Jared nodded and relaxed back on the cushions. "Figures."  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Of the pitcher? Not much. I can see why he singled him out but the way he turns like that...he's too slow. The catcher on the other hand..."  
  
Jim nodded. "Yup, just what I was thinking. Maybe, I should send you down next week..." Jared opened his mouth to interrupt but couldn't get the words out. Jim sat forward and rested his forearms on the desk. "Or not. Come on. Spit it out."  
  
Jared took a deep breath. "I need two weeks off."  
  
Jim shook his head, "Nope. No way. Two days maybe..."  
  
"Jim..."  
  
"Jesus, Jay. I know the draft is pretty much over but..."  
  
"Jim, I met someone...and..I...we..."  
  
Jim's eyes went wide. "Holy shit, Son, did you...?" He made a vague gesture with his hands that made Jared want to laugh out loud. "I mean are you...?"  
  
"Mated. Yes." Saying it aloud like that felt strangely good and Jared couldn't stop the grin that spread over his face.  
  
He grinned even wider when Jim asked, "So who's the lucky girl? Anyone we know?"  
  
"Um, no. _His_ name is Jensen and that's pretty much all I know about him right now..." He ignored the confusion and realization flashing on and off in Jim's face, and went on, "Which is why I need the two weeks. Apart from all the legal stuff, we need to spend some time together. I'm sorry, Jim. I know the timing sucks..."  
  
Jim got up and walked around the desk, scratching his short beard. "It sure does...which is why I can't give you the time off..." He held his hands up, when Jared started to protest, hushing him. "Things won't slow up for three weeks, I can't give you the time...but...I can let you work from home 'til then, review the tapes, write up reports...as long as you get it done, I don't see why not."  
  
Jared sighed. "Thanks, Jim. I'm sorry about this..."  
  
Jim waved the apology away with his hand like it was a bad smell. "Good God, Jay, don't be saying that! I'm just happy you found someone. I did wonder how long you were going to hold onto the whole lone wolf thing." Jim snickered at Jared's embarrassment. "You should bring him by. Kim is gonna bug the hell out of me about it once I tell her anyway."  
  
Jared nodded and got up. "I will. Absolutely. Thanks, Jim."  
  
He started for the door, but Jim called him back. "Two things though, Son." Jared stopped with his hand on the half open door. "Call your mother." Jared slowly pushed the door closed again. He looked at the floor as Jim went on. "I know you wouldn't think to do it, so I'm reminding you. She'd want to know."  
  
Jared nodded, slow and resigned to it. He looked up and asked, "And the other?"  
  
Jim sighed and sat back in his chair. "I hate to say it 'cause I know you love this job and you're damn good at it but...you need to consider if it's the right thing for you now. Think about the hours and being away on the road, and how that's going to affect you both. This is a hard job to have when you have a family."  
  
Jared felt shocked and a little guilty that he hadn't thought of it before. "You think I should quit?"  
  
Jim shook his head. "I think you should talk it over with your...just think about it, okay?"  
  
Twenty minutes later, stood in the bakery section of the supermarket trying to guess what kind of breakfast Jensen might like, it was all he could think about.  
  
  
~ •~  
  
  
Jared had to steady the grocery bag with his chin as he opened the door. He could hear gunfire even before he got the door opened and made a mental note to speak to Jensen about volume control and the fact that Mrs Johnson in the apartment above them was a bitch about that kind of thing.  
  
Jensen sat crossed-legged on the sofa, Call of Duty on the screen, his hair damp, wearing sweatpants and what looked like one of Jared's tee-shirts. There were a couple of take-out boxes on the low table in front of him. Jared slid the case of beer and the grocery bag onto the kitchen counter. He took the stack of mail from the top of the bag, intending to flick through it but instead dropped it and walked across the room.  
  
Jensen didn't look away from his epic battle, just called out, "I was right...your game selection sucks! Good thing I brought mine. On the upside, that shower is fucking amazing! I could have stayed in there all night. I didn't unpack anything 'cause...well, I figured you'd wanna decide where my stuff goes, it’s your place after all. And I got Thai, by the way. I got some extra pad thai 'cause I didn't know if you were gonna eat. I can heat it up for you if..." He stopped when he realized Jared was stood at the end of the couch, motionless, glowering at him. Jensen hit pause and Roach Sanderson's snowmobile froze in mid-air.  
  
It was suddenly very quiet. Jensen placed the controller gently on the coffee table, and slowly stood up. Taking a step back, he asked quietly, "Is everything okay?"  
  
Jared let out a long breath, and whispered, "Take off your clothes ."  
  
Jensen looked confused and shook his head. " I don't..."  
  
Jared looked him straight in the eyes and said clearly, "Take. Off. Your. Clothes. "  
  
Jensen blanched. Jared could see his hands shaking as he pulled the tee-shirt over his head and the sweatpants down to the floor. The fact that he wasn't wearing any underwear was not lost on Jared's cock, which shifted uncomfortably in his pants. Jensen was blushing, keeping his eyes firmly on the floor and having trouble trying to decide what to do with his hands. Jared could smell the fear and adrenaline coming off him.  
  
"Get on the couch." Jared's words weren't harsh, just strong, but Jensen started breathing hard. He put one knee on the couch, his back to Jared, when Jared corrected him, "No. Lie on your back. Put your hands behind your head....and keep them there."  
  
Jensen paused but then did as he was told. Once he was lying, prone and exposed, Jared shucked the jacket from his shoulders, and said, "Ask me about my day."  
  
Jensen's eyes flicked up to his face for a second, scared, his mouth moving as if to question it but he croaked out, "How was your day?"  
  
Jared couldn't help but smile. He undid the top couple of buttons of his shirt and then pulled it over his head. "It was good. Long but good." The sound of Jared unbuckling his belt made Jensen look up, his breathing shifting from fast and panicked to fast and turned on when Jared's cock sprang free. Jared stepped forward. He pushed Jensen's right foot off the couch and crawled, naked, into the space between his legs.  
  
Jensen gasped and his whole body twitched when Jared's hands took hold of Jensen's knees. "I asked my boss for some time off," Jared said absently, as he ran his hands up the inside of Jensen's thighs, his fingers dimpling the flesh and scratching the skin as they moved. Jensen's breath hitched when Jared’s hands reached his crotch and Jared slid his thumbs down towards Jensen's ass. They teased Jensen's cheeks apart, not touching his hole but spreading the slick that was leaking out. Jared put his head down and nuzzled against the side of Jensen's cock, rubbing his cheek against Jensen's balls, inhaling the smell of him under the shower gel and leather scent of the couch.  
  
"He said I could work from home...which is better than nothing, right?"  
  
Jensen tried to reply, _Right,_ but it became a choked off sound as Jared swallowed him down and pushed two fingers into his asshole at the same time. Blow jobs were not Jared's forte, he hadn't had much practice, but he did his best to make up for it with enthusiasm. And the way Jensen's body arched up, pushing his cock deeper into Jared's throat, he figured he wasn't doing too badly.  Jared forced his mate's hips back to the couch and held them there. All Jensen could do then was tilt his head back and try not to come as Jared sucked and licked and fingered him. Jensen keened pitifully when Jared's mouth and hands started working their way up Jensen's body, fingers bruising the skin, lips leaving purple welts, until Jared's hands were on Jensen's biceps.  
  
Jared looked down at him. Jensen's hands were still locked behind his head and he could see him quivering with the exertion of not being able to touch. Jared bent and licked a stripe from the hollow of Jensen's throat up to his chin. Jensen whined and Jared couldn't help but smile. "Jesus Christ, Omega. You are fucking beautiful. You have no idea how much I want to be inside you right now."  
  
Jensen canted his hips up and slid his hard cock against Jared's, making them both gasp. Jensen breathed out, "Nothing stopping you, Alpha."  
  
Jared placed his forehead against Jensen's and whispered, "Is this what you want? Am _I_ what you want?"  
  
Jensen huffed out a laugh. "Like you said, we don't really have much choice about it now."  
  
Jared pulled back, horrified that Jensen had overheard that, but Jensen was smiling. He smiled even wider at Jared's expression, shook his head and said, "Fuck me, Alpha."  
  
Later, Jared questioned how Alpha he really was, as that was all it took for him to obey and slide into his omega. He braced himself on Jensen's arms, holding him in place as he pounded hard into him, the whole time Jensen growling and crying out. He'd had plans to make Jensen beg for his knot but instead pushed deep inside him as it began to swell, making short, hard thrusts that had Jensen's wolf breaking out. Jensen's hole clamped tighter and tighter around his cock as Jensen shifted, eyes burning green and teeth snapping in Jared's direction. It had Jared coming so hard he thought he might pass out, and then Jensen was coming – hot white spraying between them, and he howled and kept howling until Jared put his teeth to Jensen's throat.  
  
  
~•~  
  
  
"I'm sorry about before."  
  
Jensen was crouching over Jared, gingerly pulling away from his deflating knot. He shook his head. "What?"  
  
Jared sat up on his elbows and watched the place where they were joined, fascinated at the way they fit together. As Jensen tugged back, Jared said, "Before. When I...when I made you strip. I didn't mean...to..." They both groaned as Jared slid out of Jensen, Jared's soft cock flopping down onto his belly, splashing come and slick over him.  
  
Jensen slumped back at the opposite end of the couch, panting slightly, grimacing at the way his ass was clamping shut, and shrugged. "It's okay. I didn't hate it. I...I guess I just wasn't expecting it, y'know?"  
  
Jared chuckled as he sat himself upright. "Me neither, if I'm honest."  
  
They sat grinning at each other for a moment, until Jensen moved. He reached over to his pile of clothes and pulled the tee-shirt back on, his mussy hair bouncing as his head popped out and he asked, "So. What do you wanna do now?"  
  
Jared took a long look and a longer breath. "That's a very good question."

**Author's Note:**

> I have a vague notion of an arc now but feel free to drop thoughts of what you might like to see the boys getting up to in the comments.
> 
> Loads of love and hugs to somersault_j, reggie11 and deansdirtybb for the wonderful betas, and brain storming. Of course, I went back in and messed with the thing, so any remaining mistakes are mine. Feel free to point them out.
> 
> As of the sixth installment of this verse, I'm making a retcon. Jared was a football scout. I'm changing that to baseball. Coz, reasons : ) Please let me know if I've missed any references.


End file.
